


The Fangs

by MaddyDragneel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gale - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyDragneel/pseuds/MaddyDragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel have been friends for a while. But something happens and Lucy stops having trust in him. But then something else happens and he starts to gain her trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fangs

Lucy's POV:

I'm sitting at the bar as Mira talked to me. "Why so sad Lucy?" she said. I stare at her and I say "Natsu keep's sneaking in my room at night and reads my stories I write. I hide them but he still finds them." She nods and opened her mouth to say something but Levy walks up. She sits beside me and sighed. "Isn't today you and Gajeel's anniversary?" I said to Levy. She nodded and said "Yea. But he's not here." "Nor is Natsu." I mumbled. "I'm going to go home." I said and they nodded. I walked out the door looking at my hand. "I wish I could tell someone.." I mumbled.  
~Time skip~  
I walk inside my apartment room to find Natsu sitting on my bed. "You again?" I said. He looked up at me and smiled. "So my name is 'you' now?" He asked. He got up and walked over to me and played with my hair. "I told you to leave me alone!" I yelled. "Seems like I don't listen?" He mumbled. I pushed him off me and said "Your going to make it hurt." Natsu smiled and lifted up my hair that was on my neck. "You mean my mark?"  
~Flash Back~  
"Luce!" I heard Natsu call out to me and I turned around. "I don't feel like social tonight." I mumbled when he walked up to me. He hugged me and put his head on my shoulder. "Stop being so cute." He whispered. I pushed him back and started walking again. "What would you do if I bit you?" he asked. "I'd probably tell you to leave me alone and never speak to me again." I said with a glace at him. "Alright that's one chance ill have to take." He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. He moved my hair and bit my neck,I screamed in pain.


End file.
